Seasons Unending
by JayCree
Summary: In the year 844, Levi loses his friends, Isabel and Farlan, to the titans. Needing a new squad, he gets put into Hange Zoe's group. There he meets veteran Calledora. Over the course of a few years they grow very close to each other, though not as close as he might've wanted. Levi is reminded, however, no matter how much you care for someone, they can always leave you behind.
1. Calledora's profile

_**A Bit of Background**_

 _ **Thank you to Juicibonne for making the book cover! See all of it here - (Put dots in place of underscores)**_ ** _juicibonne_deviantart_com/art/Gift-Levi-and-Calle-582499042_**

 _This story was originally written as a Levi and Petra story, but during the middle of writing it, I got the idea for how Levi would've ended up with Petra at first. After some brainstorming, I finally came to an idea I liked. Someone Levi at first has an unrequited love for, some things happen, he ends up loving Petra. But still, even then it's not a happy story._

 _As for the length of the story, I am planning for this to be 5 chapters long, 8 at the most_ _(including this one). I will try to update this story every week or every 2 weeks. But If y'all get lucky and I decide to get a writing rush they can come out within the same week._

 _Now I'm still going to follow the canon story, so yes Petra is to perish. I just thought this would've been a more interesting concept than what I had originally thought up. There will be a sequel, because really the sequel will be the original story (and also because I enjoy writing about Attack on Titan!) Au Revoir!_

 _P.S. let me know if y'all would like a reader version of this, because I know those are popular and I love those too!_

* * *

 _Here is a profile on the O.C. It took a while assembling character personalities, age, looks, name, etc. You can read her profile below if you want, though it is not completely necessary to in order to understand the story. It's more of a reference for me if anything, while I write. (Though help yourself to refer back to this at any point in the story.)_

Name: Calledora La Balli (Cal-door-a) (Bay-lee)  
Meaning: Gift of Beauty  
Nickname: Calle (Cal-lee or Cal)  
Age: 24 (At start of Chapter 1)  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: June 1st, 820  
Birthplace: Mitras, Wall Sina  
Current Residence: Survey Corps HQ  
Marital Status: Single  
Affiliation: Survey Corps, 4th squad, Humanity, 93rd Trainees Squad  
Former Affiliation: Military Police Brigade, The King  
Grad. Rank: 8th  
Grad. Path: Military Police Brigade - Survey Corps  
Number of Titans Killed: 24 assists; 2 solo kills  
Like(s): Sweets, Salty foods, napping, stars  
Dislike(s): Hot water, Filth, Bugs, Spicy foods, politics  
Bad Habit(s): Vanity  
Fear(s): Darkness, being alone, Titans, Loved ones dying  
Personality: Very sweet to everyone around her. At times may be a bit manipulative to get what she wants.  
 **  
** **Appearance** **-**  
Height: 178 cm (5'10")  
Weight: 70 kg (154 lbs)  
Hair style: Choppy pixie cut and bangs swept to left  
Hair Color: Dark Ginger (Auburn, Strawberry Blonde, etc. Same as Petra's but darker)  
Eye Color: Amber  
Skin Tone: Olive  
Body Shape/Build: Athletic and Slender  
Birth Marks: Freckles across her nose and cheeks

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled 10- highly skilled)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 6  
Intelligence: 10 (She grew up in Mitras where you get top notch education)  
Martial Arts: 4 (Not coordinated enough to win hand-to-hand to save her life)  
Battle Skill: 6  
Agility: 9 (Strong legs = Speed and great movement)  
Strategy: 5  
Teamwork: 10 (Believes strongly in teams and helps out a lot)  
Passion: 8

 **Relationships-**  
Parent(s): Nobles  
Sibling(s): One brother  
Other Relative(s):Uncle Hermes(paternal) Petra Ral (paternal cousin), lots of aunts, uncles, and other cousins (maternally)  
Best Friend(s): Hange Zoe, Moblit Berner, and Petra  
Friend(s): Nifa, Keiji, and Mike Zacharius

 **History/Life-**

Calledora had an easy childhood receiving the very best quality of things, including clothes, education, toys, and more. She had lots of friends and admirers from an early age; one of them was Erwin Smith. They were around the same age when they met, Calledora being a few months older. He soon left to the survey corps once he became of age.

When she turned 10 her cousin, Petra, was born. Petra and Calledora looked almost alike, so people often mistaken Petra as her younger sister. Unfortunately Petra's mother had complications during birth and passed away. Petra was born short and was shorter than most girls at the age of 5 while Calledora at 15 was taller than most boys.

In year 836 Calle joined to be a soldier. She became ranked 8th out of the top ten and chose to join the military police in 839. For unknown reasons she left to join the Survey Corps in 841 and became second-in-command and close friend to Hange Zoe.


	2. Prologue

_**Old Flames**_ _ **Summer, Year 850**_

Levi had been standing with his arms up to his chest, one hand going up to his face pinching his bottom lip ever so slightly for hours now. In this decorated garden, that belonged to the mansion just behind him, was now home to two ominous objects in the middle of it. The sun was beginning to set behind rows of huge mansions and neatly paved sidewalks. Flowers adorned every inch of this garden ranging from blues and pinks to reds and yellows. Breaking the sea of flowers were two cold gray headstones. Both headstones had bundles of white flowers all around them making them very easily seen among the flowers.

Levi looked to his left. The headstone that sat there had a cased portrait sitting by it to the right of the stone. It depicted an olive skinned noble girl. The girl looked to be about 15 years of age, sitting prim and proper, head held high and hands on her lap. Her big fluffy dress had a scheme of blues and yellow details. Her facial expression was blank and covered with freckles, but her amber eyes shown full of life. Her ginger hair was pulled back into an elegant high style with a few curls of her hair falling, framing her face. Her bright almond shaped eyes seemed to pierce into Levi's as he stared at the well preserved painting. Etched on the headstone next to it read:

 **CALLEDORA LA BALLI**

June 1st 820 - August 5th 848

" _A well respected and loved young lady who had a bright future that was sadly cut short. She gave 12 years of her life to protect humanity and had done well. She was admitted to the Science and Research department under Hange Zoe. She will be dearly missed."_

Levi than looked at the other headstone that also had a portrait stationed by it. The painting showed a girl that resembles the noble slightly. She had short cut ginger hair and the same piercing bright amber gaze as the other. Her head is being held high with her face showing of pride and determination. She wore the well known military outfit with the Survey Corps insignia on the left breast and shoulder of her jacket. Her body was standing at attention, her right arm curled upwards towards her chest while the left arm was behind her back. Her hand in a balled up fist is placed over her heart. Her round eyes looked straight back at Levi. He couldn't stand looking at her picture as it haunts him a bit too much. He looked at the writing on the stone:

 **PETRA RAL**

December 6th 830 – June 6th 850

" _A hard working girl with unbreakable spirit, whose loyal life was cut terribly short. She had given only 5 years to the service of mankind, but contributed greatly by being honored with a position on the elite Special Ops under Captain Levi. She will be dearly missed."_

Levi looked back and forth between the two headstones, a look of anguish never disappearing from his face. Footsteps sounded behind him and he looked back. Coming up behind him is the Commander of the Survey Corps, better known as, Erwin Smith. He came and stood next to Levi, looking solemnly at Calledora's headstone.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back, was your shit long enough?" Levi said while still not breaking eye contact with the two stones. Erwin raised his chin a bit and looked down at Levi over his cheekbones with a small smirk.

"I just had to say hi to some old friends." Erwin looked around the place, stopping his gaze at the sun that had been continuing to go down making the day darker. "This place brings back some memories, doesn't it Levi?"

Levi knew the commander was referencing his own childhood spent here and to Levi's past when Erwin blackmailed him into entering the Survey Corps. "For you maybe, but for me I only remember being underground my whole life. I didn't have the pleasure of being well endowed from birth." He ended his sentence with a slight bitter tone, with his head falling forward fully into the crook of his fingers. "…It isn't fair."

Erwin gave Levi full attention wondering what got into him. He wasn't one to show much emotion, even when they were in private like this. "Well I didn't exactly say they were pleasant. You're living a much better life now than if you kept living-" Erwin's words faltered to silence by Levi shaking his head.

"No, it's not that." Levi looked up at Erwin with a newfound rage on his face, but still spoke cool and calmly like usual. "Why did Petra have to die? The bitch titan killed her and it finally seemed like we were going to capture her in Stohess. But no, she had to play coward and trap herself in some fucking crystal, and then Calle." Erwin perked up a bit at the mention of her name. He knows where Levi is going with this. "On the expedition that day, when I saw her… I didn't think I would have to see anyone like that again." His fist began to clench and unclench in front of him. "… The Government here is responsible for both of their deaths. They know something of the titans that we don't know. Pastor Nick is proof of that." Levi's voice began to tremble just slightly.

Erwin put a hand on Levi's shoulder to comfort him. They stood there like that for a spell. He could only think up one thing to Levi's mini speech, "I miss them too." He looked at Calledora's painting with a face of regret. They stood there mourning for both women and reminiscing on the days when they were alive. Levi soon began to walk towards the gate leading out of the garden.

"I have to go meet up with Hange. We're taking Nick on a little tour of what's really going on."

"I was just about to leave soon also. I still got more official meetings to settle for our little stunt in Stohess." Erwin followed suit with Levi, leaving the two stones resting peacefully together.


	3. Chapter 1 - Introductions

_This_ _chapter might as well have been ripped out of the manga A Choice With No Regrets. It's the scene where they are taking refuge in a old castle and are discussing how to get the documents off of Erwin. I thought this would be the perfect place to introduce Calledora since this is when Hange is met.  
_

 _Because this is basically the same exact scene from ACWNR, I will have Chapter 2 out shortly._

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1**_ _ **Introductions**_ _ **Summer, Year 845**_

"We'll have to kill him…" Levi and his two friends Isabel and Farlan were sitting together on the ground, discussing how to get important documents from Erwin Smith. After Farlan said more than likely the papers are on Erwin, that's when Levi proposed the assassination.

Farlan was immediately precautious as Levi suggested this as there were people all around them "Don't say that out loud! It's not going to be so easy to do it…"

As Farlan finished his sentence, two people walked up to the group of three. One was tall with short dark auburn hair. The other, just a few inches shorter than the auburn haired woman, had her dark brown hair tied up and was wearing glasses.

"Hey, you! Can we disturb you for a moment?" The one with glasses spoke up first, "I saw it you know. The decisive moment!" The trio got into slight panic as they guessed what this woman could possibly mean. Isabel and Farlan looked at each unsure of what to do.

"The decisive moment?" Levi already had a plan in mind, if the two people had caught even a breeze of their plan he would have to do away with them. He slowly got a hold on a dagger in his bag, keeping concentrated eye contact with the brunette. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? It's obvious I'm talking about the moment you brought down the Titan!" Levi's tensed body relaxed as soon as he realized she was only talking about today's earlier events.

The ginger haired girl looked at Levi with an open smile. "It was amazing to watch!"

"I was overwhelmed with excitement! It felt like I was burning!" The brunette shouted a bit showing she was truly excited. "I'm Hange Zoe and this is my assistant and second-in-command Calledora." She pointed to the tall girl next to her.

"Hello, to all of you!" She seemed to have the same joyful air as Hange without all the expression. Farlan and Isabel relaxed after they were certain their plan wasn't breached. Hange then started to name off the trio.

"You're Levi, right? This girl over here is Isabel. And this is…." Hange looked at Farlan with his name on the tip of her tongue. She looked to Calledora who shrugged her shoulders in response. Then she looked back to Farlan still trying to figure out his name, the line "is…" dragging out.

He looked at Hange with annoyance in his eyes. With a sigh, he finally helped her out. "Farlan."

"Right right, nice to meet you Farlan!" She roughly patted his shoulder as she sat down between him and Isabel. Calledora remained standing there silently, still smiling. "So Levi, you didn't come from the training corps. How did you get so skilled at using the 3DMG?" Levi didn't intend to respond to Hange at all. He was planning for her to get tired of them and leave. Farlan leaned over and whispered in his ears to be 'more sociable' towards them.

He still didn't utter a word at first, but decided he might as well to get these two away faster. "I practiced nothing special…" Hange spent some time trying to get more than two words at a time out of Levi. Isabel than started to talk over her, about how great and strong Levi is. It was apparent to Calledora what she was doing as Hange kept getting interrupted by her.

"Isabel would you like some sweets?" Calledora had pulled out a bag of sweets from her jacket pocket. Isabel eagerly took them and began chewing on the soft candies, enabling Hange to finally speak to Levi.

"…So how about it?"

"I can't. I'm self taught, it's not exactly something easily taught to others." Hange tried to keep the conversation going but Levi quickly cut her off "Sorry but I'm exhausted." She and Calledora looked disappointed that they couldn't get any more information.

"I see… Sorry for disturbing you." Hange got up and put her hands on Isabel and Farlan's shoulders "Thank you Isabel, thank you Farlan. Let's all have a long nice chat next time shall we. If we make it back alive, I'll buy you lunch sometime." With that Hange and Calledora walked away from them to talk to other soldiers staying at the old castle.

Farlan finally relaxed and laid his hands behind him, letting his eyes fall closed. "That Hange person seems like a total weirdo, but she seems really ecstatic. She's the kind of person not to care what others think. Calledora doesn't seem to say much at all, though…"

"I saw you looking at Calledora pretty thoroughly though. I'm sure you want to find out what she can say in more _private_ places…" Isabel had a catty smile forming as she saw her teasing made Farlan get wide eyed and blush. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared at him provocatively.

"Wha-?! No! I-I just… Levi! You couldn't give them some advice to help them out with the 3DMG?" Farlan turned his red face to Levi with a disgruntled frown. Isabel was about to kill herself from holding in her laughter. Levi could only roll his eyes at the pair's stupid banter.

"I don't want to be responsible for anyone's lives except yours and Isabel's." Isabel started eating the sweets once again. She gave Levi an inquisitive look as she stuffed her face with the candies one by one.

"Hey big bro, I don't really understand about 'Humanity taking back the world' and whatnot. These guys are actually ready to die for something like that. But you're wondering if it's really okay for them to give up their lives for this." Levi didn't look at either of them as they sat their quietly discussing to each other. Isabel was too right in what Levi was thinking. Later Levi joined in the discussion with them. Saying of what to do tomorrow when they complete the expedition, and when they get back from it.


	4. Chapter 2 - Hiraeth

_Hiraeth_ \- _(n) A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was._

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2**_ _ **Hiraeth**_ _ **Summer, Year 845**_

The next day they had just gotten back from the expedition. The Survey Corps had been greeted with angry glares and sad family members. One was an old woman looking for her son, but all they could recover was his severed arm. Mentally and physically exhausted, Levi went straight to his bunk resting his hands on his stomach. He was one of the few who decided to rest at once, even though it was mid afternoon. But he can't sleep.

He stares blankly at the mattress that is placed above him. Usually Farlan would be up there. He would be up there okay and fine. Maybe snoring preventing Levi from peace, or talking about his desires once they move into the interior. Except he won't ever be up there again, he won't talk about his wishes, he won't snore ever again. Isabel will never be here again either. She's gone just like Farlan.

While on the expedition, Isabel and Farlan had perished from titan attacks. Levi wasn't there to protect them, going off to kill Erwin when the opportunity showed itself. It turned out his friends had died for nothing, as the papers Erwin had on him were blank and fake. There were no documents in the first place. His friends had died needlessly. Now he was back here without anyone to be with, and stuck in the Survey Corps. He had already vowed to eradicate all the titans not for him, humanity, or Erwin, but for his friends' sake.

There was a knock at the door. Levi's bunk was situated furthest from the door, so he didn't make any attempt at it. He kept on staring ahead mad at the titans, Erwin, the underground, Lobov, everything and everyone. Someone closer to the door got up to open it. As it opened, Levi recognized the voice immediately.

"I'm looking for Levi. Is he in here?" The voice strangely had an uncharacteristic bitter tone to it. Levi glanced to the side to see the ginger haired woman he saw just yesterday.

 _'Why does she need to see me?'_ He was already getting up as the boy who opened it pointed in his direction. He was sitting upwards now and swung his legs down. He looked up to see Calledora staring at him. It was hard to determine what made her sound so bitter. She's usually happy but her face was stern at the moment. It didn't give away too much to what her mood was.

"The commander wishes to see you, Levi." She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke to him with the same tone in her voice.

"Great, is hard head going to send me back to the slums?" Calledora didn't say a word and had venom in her stare aimed at him. Levi did a 'tch' and got up without a fight. He walked out past the door and Calledora. She shut the door behind them and started to lead him to the commander's room. They walked in silence for some time until she broke the silence.

"Were you really planning to kill Erwin?" She looked down at him towering over the short man. Her amber eyes showed contempt, and the corner of her top lip was pulled up a bit. She was certainly disapproving of Levi at the moment.

 _So that's what she is angry at? What's it to her?_ "…Yeah" Levi didn't feel the need to go into detail with reasons on why he was going to do such a thing.

She only nodded her and closed her eyes in thought, a pout still plastered on the young lady's face. "Okay."

 _That's it? Okay? No more questions? Surely she wants to know more._ But before he could get the question off his mind Calledora had stopped and knocked on a door. They've arrived at the commander's office. _Guess I'll hold onto that thought._

A voice told them to come in and Levi's interest piqued. That voice did not belong to Keith Shadis. Calledora opened the door for Levi and continued to give him a dirty look as he walked in. Levi looked to the chair to see Erwin writing signatures on papers, mountain stacks of paper right next to him on the desk.

Erwin looked up from his desk to the two soldiers walking in. He set his pen down in front of him lacing his fingers together. Leaning forward slightly he looked at Levi. "Take a seat, Levi." Levi was a bit surprised, but kept his usual façade. He didn't know Erwin was top dog now. Just nearly an hour ago, to his knowledge, Shadis was still commander. Regardless he took his seat and continued to look at the blonde in his stoic expression.

"What happened to Shadis? Why are you in the big chair now?"

"…Shadis couldn't handle the pressure of being the commanding officer. Having to be accountable for every life that is lost due to your orders can take its toll. Don't be concerned about it though, he's in the process of becoming the new head instructor for recruits." Levi had seen Keith break down in front of the old woman in Shiganshina, but he didn't think that was the last straw for him to retire from his position.

"But we aren't here to talk about that particular issue. I've called you here today to discuss your squad. As I'm sure you're aware your whole squad was decimated during the expedition." Levi looked away and thought back to the recollection of seeing Isabel and Farlan fall at the hands of titans not too long ago.

"So I'm not going back to the underground?"

"You already gave me your word you would fight back with us, plus no crimes charged. Shadis probably would've been a different story, but he was in on the plan too. He probably knew you would try to kill me. It works out fine."

"I was thinking of putting you with Hange Zoe's squadron. As it has come to my notice, you've already interacted with two members of said squadron. Squad Leader Hange herself," His eyes drifted just above Levi's left shoulder. Levi turned to see where his eyes had rested on and saw Calledora still here, leaning against the door frame with arms crossed, "and Cadet Balli here."

Levi couldn't care less about which squad he would end up with. Like Erwin said, he was already acquainted with two members. Levi nodded not saying another word. The new commander slid him papers to sign off saying he was changing squads.

"One more thing before you go Levi," He slid across more papers to the former thug, " You're in good hands here, at the Survey Corps. Thank you for choosing us." Levi looked back at Erwin, letting their eyes lock with each other for a while before Levi slipped out of the room. Levi was about to walk back to his room to try to sleep, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How about we go to the cafeteria? We can talk about all this over some lunch. This way we can get to know each other." She was giving him a faint smile now and her joyful tone was back.

"Tch, Do I look like the friendly type to you?" He shouldered off her hand and scowled at her. Calledora simply gave a sheepish smile with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned and walked away from him getting a few steps in before he called her back. "Alright Balli, lead the way." ' _Guess I could try being friendly once…'_

"You can just call me Calle." She said with a bigger smile.

They have just gotten their food and were sitting in the commons area. Calle had Levi start off telling basic things about himself. Levi was blunt and short with his answers at first, choosing to avoid the questions about his past.

"You know Levi, people are going to find it unpleasant to hang around you. You're going to have to stop being so rude one day." Little did she know however, Levi would never change his ways in the future. Levi continued to look at her with disinterest, but decided he could be less short with his answers. He began with one of them concerning his age, "How old are you?"

"Older than you I'm sure." She gave him a look that said 'yeah okay'.

"Whatever, I'm 24. You look like you just got out of diapers." Levi brought a cup up to his face to drink and nonchalantly proved her wrong.

"28." He looked over to Calle who had her mouth agape and wide eyes.

"Oh… Oh wow! How?! You look so young…" Levi let some of his past be told, only telling of certain adventures with Isabel and Farlan. Some were funny, as he told of Isabel singing for food. But most of them were badass tales, such as when he won an arm wrestling match against the owner of the bar.

"That's kind of cool. I never knew such things happened right below my feet."

It was Levi's turn to look at her with wide eyes, "Below your feet? Don't tell me that you lived…" His words faltered as he realized where she is from.

"Well it's not much of a secret to anyone here, but you're relatively new. Yes, I was born behind the walls of Sina, in the capitol Mitras. My parents are nobles, my mother being related to the king, and I have an inheritance, _if_ I ever decide to go back and get it." Levi regained his stoic face from surprise, returning to his normal bored voice.

"Why would you go into the Survey Corps when you were already safe, behind Sina walls?" Calle then looked down to her food. Her eyes became half-lidded and she picked at her food. She appeared in deep thought and spoke after a while.

"…I've asked myself this plenty of times before, and every conclusion ends with 'because I'm a big fucking idiot.'" She glanced over to Levi, not bothering to turn her head. "You want to hear a story?" Levi nodded his head to her question, curious to hear her tale.

It was getting dark outside. The commons was mostly empty as soldiers went off to their beds. Calle stretched and yawned. Her eyes were starting to get droopy reminding her of the time of day. "I'm sorry Levi. I'll tell you the rest some other time. It's getting so late, you and I need to get to bed." Levi's head was dropped slightly on his hand, his eye circles noticeably darker.

"So that's why you were so miffed earlier? Just because you're crush was almost killed by me." He propped his elbows on the table and made a little crook with his hands to place his head on. Levi glanced over to Calle to see if his assumptions were correct. Calle was blushing and playing with her hands.

"He's a friend! I-I didn't have a c-crush on him. Not anymore anyway, we-we're just d-distant friends." She was avoiding looking into his eyes. ' _You're too obvious Calle.'_

"Besides… I _would've_ stayed angry at you if I didn't figure out what was going on." Levi fully turned his head in Calle's direction to give attention to what she was saying, "But listening to you both, I put the pieces together… Just wish he would've told me." She got up and walked towards the doors back to the dorms.

Levi was about to follow suit, whenever a panicked soldier had burst through the doors of the Commons yelling at the top of his lungs, "Titans have breached Wall Maria through Shiganshina! The area requires immediate help!"

* * *

 _About Calle's past, I was going to go more in depth, but I decided to do something with it later. Probably make it into ANOTHER story! How lucky for you guys, and so much more writing for me... JK I'm excited about it._

 _Plus regarding Levi's age, I have no clue. I took the knowledge that he is in his 30's and ran with it._

 _A Fav and review is always appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 3 - Meeting Petra

_**Hey guys! It's been a LONG TIME. Like maybe 2 months long? I'm not sure but I'm so sorry! I can explain myself, but I won't do it here because it's pretty long. So there is an update after this chapter telling of what happen and also some sequels and MAYBE a prequel! And hey guess what! Petra is finally here!**_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3**_ _ **Meeting Petra**_ _ **Fall, Year 846**_

It's been little more than a year since Wall Maria has fallen. Evacuating the towns and making sure everyone had enough to eat was a hefty task. In the end it would prove it was in vain. The government had ordered a recapture plan that failed horribly. It had improved the food shortage situation but at a horrible price.

During that period the Survey Corps went on few expeditions, in order to help the Garrison Regiment with the extra load of people. Despite the loss of the wall and people, it was quite a peaceful time for the Survey Corps. Fewer expeditions meant fewer friends dead and more time visiting family.

"So Levi, you don't have anyone you want to visit?" The Survey Corps had settled their HQ in the old abandoned previous HQ in Wall Rose. Calle had gone to visit her cousin and uncle several times already, but realized Levi hasn't left anywhere to visit anyone.

"Not unless you count the other thugs below the capitol, then no I don't."

"… Well why don't you come with me to meet my uncle in the Karanese district. My cousin especially wants to meet you. I've been telling her all about you." She gave him the warmest smile she could give. Levi's face flushed lightly and had to look away. Levi had noticed his developing infatuation with the tall woman, but he would never admit it to himself. He wasn't going to get close to another person and end up losing them.

After some thinking he agreed to go with Calle. He just hoped he wouldn't look stupid in front of her family. The last thing he wants is for them to think of him as a bad influence for her or something. _'Speaking of family, why doesn't she visit her parents in Mitras? Maybe it's just too far…'_

Calle and Levi took their horses to shorten their arrival time, arriving about an hour later in Karanese. Getting off the horses and tying them near the gate, Calle looked distressed. It looked like she was looking for someone.

"Who're looking for?" Though Levi later guessed she might be looking for her uncle. He looked at all the people coming in and out of the Karanese gate to find someone who might resemble Calle.

"I'm looking for my uncle. He wrote to me he would be standing near the gate until he met one of us." _'One of us? What is she talking about?'_ Levi ignored his thoughts, and continued searching until he saw, what he thought, was a smaller Calle wearing the same uniform that trainees wear. She was walking towards them with a huge grin.

"Calle!" Calle looked to the girl who had called to her. She returned the same smile and ran up to hug her. She towered over the short girl, who she picked up off the ground. _'So, they know each other?'_

"Petra! I've missed you so much!" She put Petra back down on the ground. Petra straightened up her jacket and looked up at Calle.

"It's only been, like, four months, Calle." Petra looked over to Levi, who continued to give his normal glaring stoic looks at both of them. She started to blush looking uneasily at him, not knowing why he was there.

"Still, it feels like forever." Calle noticed the looks Petra was giving to the short man and vice versa. "Oh! Petra, this is Levi, the one I've been telling you about." She gestured to him, who was still standing there glaring. Petra gave a shocked look at Levi. From Calle telling her how skilled he was she never imagined him to be so short and angst looking. "Levi, this is Petra, my cousin. I forgot to mention she is in the 102nd trainees group."

Petra walked up to Levi with a curious look in her eyes, "Wow, I… I imagined you to be taller." She knew that she was shorter than him, but not by much. They basically looked eye to eye.

" _Tch_ , Look who's talking." Levi was in no mood to be insulted by some brat he just met and was under him in rank. Not even a handshake from her. An awkward silence fell between the two, while Calle chuckled at the situation. Then a man with a worn face and brown hair walked up to the group with his arms outstretched.

"Petra! Calledora! Sorry I was late getting here, I had to finish up some things at the house."

Petra and Calle both greeted him in unison, "Dad! /Uncle Hermes!" He gave both of them a bear hug, and kissed them on the foreheads. He was happy to see both of them at one time, but the little man standing off to the side caught his attention the most.

"Um… Who's your friend here?" He asked both of them, while locking eyes with Levi, raising an eyebrow. Calle was about to tell her uncle, but Levi beat her to it.

"I'm Levi. I joined the Survey Corps about two years ago. I'm in the same squad as Calle here." He kept his stoic expression while staying in his staring contest with Hermes.

"…He's usually blunt like that, but he's the one I've been telling you about. Humanity's Strongest Soldier!" She went and put an arm around his shoulder as she said this, hugging him towards her. Levi blushed at her actions, not because he was in such a close proximity to her. But because he was so short compared to her, his head was basically resting on her breasts.

Hermes still was eyeing Levi weird, but had respect mixed into his eyes. Calle let go of Levi to go put her hand on her uncle's shoulder. "I'll tell you more once we get to the house."

"Well okay then. Let's get going."

Calle was in a separate room talking to Hermes about recent events and other things. Such as the reason behind Levi's presence… "WHAT?! Hermes, no! I'm not dating Levi!" While Calle talked to Hermes, Petra decided to take Levi away from her cousin and father's _situation_. She wanted to take him on a tour around the place she grew up.

"And this is where I attended school. It's a bit run down looking compared to the other district schools', but it was still very enjoyable." Levi looked around the area as they walked. To him it wasn't any different from any other district except for the districts of Wall Sina. "My friend Aururo is from this school also. He's a trainee like me in the 102nd… Levi?" Levi looked at her, curious to why she went from telling him about her life in Karanese, to a questioning tone.

"Hm?"

"How did you get into the Survey Corps so fast? My cousin mentioned you were chosen by Erwin, and I've also heard rumors you didn't even go through training. So how and why exactly did Erwin pick you?" She stared straight into Levi's eyes, and he realized she had the same bright amber gaze as Calle. This surprised him as he kept finding other physical similarities in her face. "Levi?" He had been so distracted with her features that he forgot she asked him a question. He became a bit flustered and answered shortly.

"How? Let's just say we met when I was… a delinquent. Erwin saw us perform and he wanted us."

"Us?" Of course Petra wouldn't know about Farlan and Isabel. He mentally kicked himself for bringing up his gone friends. He doesn't get mad, sad or really anything anymore when he thinks of his lost friends. He just feels disappointment in himself.

"Nevermind, just… nevermind." Petra nodded, sympathizing with Levi and not asking who the _us_ were.

"… You know. Calle was troubled for a while too." Levi's eyes widened a bit with surprise. Calle had not mentioned anything in her past that suggested she was troubled. Really she still hasn't told him about her later years in Mitras. "Yeah, it got so bad that my aunt and uncle threatened to send her here to live with us. That's when she went into the military. How you said you got in reminded me of how she got in." She looked ahead with a thoughtful expression, likely reminiscing on past years.

"So tell me Petra. Why did you go into the military?" Just like Calle, it didn't seem like any reason for her to go in. It sounded like to him she had a comfortable life.

"Well at first I wanted to follow after Calle. To make sure she would be okay. I would be devastated if I lost her, she's like my sister. Still I wasn't sure about joining. Then last year Maria fell, and we had all those people come into Rose. There was already a food shortage so… I thought it best if I could take care of myself and not have my dad worrying about whether or not he could feed us both. I was just going into the Garrison Regiment. But by the time the shortage improved, I've already joined Training. My dad has begged me multiple times to come back. But now… now I know I want to defeat the titans, so a disaster like in Shigashina won't happen again."

Levi could sense a strong spirit within her. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her and possibly consider her to Erwin. Erwin has been hinting at a promotion to Squad leader soon for Levi, and he knew he was going to have to scope out future members.

"Keep that attitude up. We need more people like you in this world, that actually cares about what goes on outside." He looked over to Petra to find her staring at him admiringly. After several seconds, her face became red when she realized she had stared at him for a bit too long. She turned away from Levi's steel gaze and tried to cover her face with her hand.

"My, it sure is hot today isn't it?" Petra waved her raised hand to cool off her now embarrassed face.

"… It's 15 degrees (59 Fahrenheit)" They continued to walk around until it became dark, and returned to the house for dinner. Calle took Levi back to HQ, after saying their farewells to Petra and Hermes. As Levi and Calle rode away, Levi did one last glance back at Petra, whose eyes only followed Levi.

* * *

 ** _Okay so the story behind my long hiatus when I said I would update every week, but here I am updating 2 months and some weeks later! My old computer just stopped working, like actually it exploded kind of. I was on it too much and it couldn't take I guess and just killed itself on me. So the chapter I was about to release was GONE. Soon I got a new computer. So really you're probably thinking, well you should've just rewrote and continued on, right? Here's the thing I already prewrote the whole story, months in advance, hence why I would be able to get chapters out once a week. I would review chapters, rewrite change some scenes around until it was perfect for me to release. So I had to come up with all the chapters again, so now they are different than my original plan, but hey better second time around right?_**

 ** _Since I already had sort of a plan layed out I got done pretty quick, so with a bit of extra time I started writing out a sequel and a prequel to this story already. So productive I am! So maybe me losing all my work turned out for the better! (And also taught me to save this on a flash drive :D)_**

 ** _TL;DR I lost my work after my computer broke, so I had to rewrite all the chapters. But in doing so I also decided to start on a sequel and a prequel, which I'm excited for! (Because honestly I don't really know how they will end yet!)_**

 ** _A fav and a review is always appreciated!_**


	6. Chapter 4 - Acknowledgement

_**Hey guys! Actually pretty close to the end of the story here. Two more chapters ahead of this one. There's some action in here ( about 2 seconds of it though... ) Anyway I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4**_ _ **Acknowledgement**_ _ **Winter, Year 847**_

Hooves pounding on the ground were the only thing to be heard for a couple of miles, despite the snow all around that failed to deafen the sound. That and the numerous titans outside of the walls. Though because of the cold, the titans had slowed as usual.

For about two years, the Legion were making a route back to Shiganshina to hopefully take it back. These expeditions always resulted in heavy losses, but it was expected. This encouraged Levi to not waste a life meaninglessly, even more than before. The courage of these soldiers to knowingly go outside even when the odds are against them is more than anyone could ask for.

Earlier in the year Erwin promoted Levi to his long awaited position of Squad Leader. He quickly outshined all other squad leaders in a short amount of time, earning him the title of Captain. Though he has gone through a lot of subordinates, the one that stayed consistently alive was his second-in-command, Eld Jinn. He graduated from the 101st trainee group this summer and already showed he was capable of taking care of himself.

His squad was in the upper left flank of Erwin's formation when they stopped at an abandoned farm. Thankfully no one had expired on the way here, and it was a relatively smooth journey even with the titans that appeared. The Survey Corps were to rest here and think of strategies to continue making a route to Shiganshina.

Levi hopped of his horse and went to look for Calle. He wanted to make sure she was still okay despite earlier.

Hange was helping set up operations in the farmhouse when she was stopped by Levi's hand on her shoulder. As soon as she turned to see who it was, Hange made a huge cheeky grin on her face.

"Let me guess. Your lover?" Calle had told Hange about how Levi's increasing clinginess to her was a bit overwhelming, but honestly Hange thought it cute. Calle was one of the very few soldiers willing to hold conversation with the rude man, thus having Levi's unconditional trust and care.

"Just tell me where she's at shit-glasses." He wasn't in the mood for Hange's usual tease and banter about his crush on Calle.

"What? Are you hoping to kiss and make up with her now?" Her playful words fell on deaf ears as she didn't see his usual uneasiness result from her teasing. An incident happened earlier in the expedition and Calle was none too pleased about it either. Hange knew Levi was looking for her to apologize, but wasn't sure it was best idea to send Levi her way. Reluctantly she decided it can't hurt. "She's in the barn with Erwin right now."

Levi hurried inside the barn to talk with Calle. He rushed past the soldiers to find who he was looking for at back. They were among other senior soldiers trying to warm up and escape the cold. He saw Erwin covering her sitting form with a blanket, then sitting right in front of her. He could tell what they were talking about, because Calle had a heated expression. Determined, he continued to make his way, being able to make out their words after a while.

"… you're just not understanding, Erwin. He's being annoying and just getting on my nerves. What he did today just crossed the line for me." She sneezed soon after saying that. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. She tried to wrap the blanket around her tighter. Her whole uniform had gotten wet, including her hair which had started to frost on the ends, making her understandably uncomfortable.

"Calle, I do understand. I remember a certain someone following me around like a lost puppy when they first came here." Erwin gently smiled at Calle, who blushed at the remark.

Looking away from him she scowled and mumbled not too quietly under her breath. "Oh shut up, I'm pretty sure I wasn't that annoying."

"Calledora… He just cares for you." Erwin looked at Calle to find her staring at something behind him. He turned to see Levi.

"Levi I'm not interested in talking with you right now." She got up and tried to limp around past him but was stopped by Levi grabbing her arm.

"Calle, I just wanted to help. I got ahead of myself and… I thought you were in trouble."

* * *

 _Calle was on her horse crouching on the saddle. A deviant had appeared and went straight to the center of the formation. The others tried to get its attention to lure it to a more suitable spot for the 3DMG's. But to no avail, it kept chasing after her. Calle was the target of the grimacing 7 meter giant. It ran on all fours and was within chomping distance of her. She was nervous but wasn't fearful of the titan._

 _"You're going to regret getting this close to me." She said, staring death itself straight into its eyes. She shot out the wires, attaching to its shoulders. She flew off her horse and the titan stopped to take a bite at her. It missed her by a few feet as she swung around to the back of its neck. Getting her blades ready to take out the nape, a certain rotating blur had rushed past taking out the titan._

 _And cutting one of her wires. Shocked by what occurred she didn't register that she should pull back her other wire, still attached to the deviant's shoulder. The falling titan brought her down with it, her swinging momentum slamming her into the snow._

* * *

"Well I had it under control. Probably would've been better off if you didn't do anything. I'm lucky I got away with just a bruised hip." The impact of the snow on the ground softened her fall, but it still pained Calle to walk on it.

"Calle, I was just worried about you." Levi kept his normal stoic face, which just pissed Calle off even more.

"Well don't worry about me! You don't need to do that!" Erwin was slowly stepping in to settle them down, but Levi stopped him.

"Calle… How could I not? I…" Levi stalled on his last word, surprisingly not knowing how to just come out and say whatever he wanted to this time.

"Well? Out with it, if your reasoning for almost killing me was justified." The way Calle said this was rather harshly, and her body language wasn't making it any better.

Still trying to say what he wanted to earlier, he stalled again. Soldiers had turned to see what the two were spouting about. They had heard most of the conversation and were trying to eavesdrop in on what Humanity's Strongest was trying to say. _*tch*_ "Just forget it…"

Levi hung his head down, embarrassed and hurt from the reaction that came from the tall ginger. Calle concerned looked over to Erwin, seeing he was giving her a look that could kill. She regretted what she had said, seeing the negative effect it just had. She hadn't meant to hurt the short captain, and most importantly she hadn't meant to hurt her friend. Calle placed her hands on Levi's shoulders, bringing her forehead down to his, speaking low enough only for Levi to hear.

"Levi I love you," His heart jumped for a sec, before crashing back down again, "as if you were my younger brother that just so happens to be older. I'll listen, what were you going to say?"

He took a deep breath and somehow it was easier for him to just say it now, "…I wanted us to be more… than just friends". Levi still avoided her eyes knowing what was about to come.

"Oh… Oh, I'm so sorry I can't return your feelings, because… My heart has already been taken." Levi ripped his eyes away from the ground to glare at the commander, the feeling of rejection making his blood boil. Knowing her choice of words were decidedly not the best, she immediately tried to lighten up the situation. "But don't dwell on it! I'm sure you'll find a pretty and nice girl that likes you. And is around your height." She chuckled, pulled him into a hug with other soldiers looking on in curiosity.

She pulled away and gave Levi a loving gaze, but he remained still and unrevealing. She sighed and limped off, probably to find Hange, leaving the two men beside each other.

"Levi." Erwin whispered for his attention. Once Levi acknowledged his call, Erwin lightly led him by the shoulder to the entrance.

"Look Levi, don't take this the wrong way, but… Please give up on her." Levi confused looked at the commander for clarification, but found sorrow in his now sullen gaze. "I don't want to see you go through a loss again."

"What do you mean?" Now curious, he didn't understand what Erwin's statement meant.

"… She often has a habit of… disappointing people." Erwin put his hand in his pockets and avoided putting more details into it saying, "You should get some rest, Captain." He returned to his previous formal commanding attitude and walked away from a confused Levi.

By the time everything was set up night had fallen, making everything significantly colder than it already was. A fire was made for everyone to sit around and escape the cold. It was almost a huddle since everyone there was sitting in a crude circle formation. Levi had been talking with Eld whenever his attention was captured by a certain eccentric woman.

"Levi over here!" Hange was sitting on the ground alone near the fire, waving her arm frantically to get him to come over. Levi slightly growled, annoyed because it should've been obvious to her he was talking to someone right now.

Eld than spoke up "It's okay Captain, I'll catch you later." The aforementioned captain nodded, getting up and heading towards the brunette wearing a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Hah! You actually look tall from down here!" Hange as usual tried to elicit a reaction from him, as was common of her routine with him. Instead he just stared away her, not giving into her usual banter. He sat down next to her and just stayed silent waiting for her to say something. Hange for the first time didn't know what to say. He seemed more agitated of her than usual, and she didn't want to say anything that would set him off.

"Well? Why'd you call me over?" Tired of waiting for her answer he glared at her, prying at her with his very eyes.

Hange cleared her throat, "I'm guessing by your chipper attitude everything went well I suppose. Then again that can just be you." She smiled to let it be known she was being sarcastic, but still it ended up being a bad choice. Levi immediately sighed and stood up. He already guessed _that_ would be what she wanted to talk about.

"I don't want to talk about it." However, Hange grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Levi looked towards her with surprise.

"Just sit still! We don't have to talk about it! That's the great thing about this world! There is so much to talk about, that we can talk about anything else, and not to talk about anything we don't want to talk about! So just stay here, don't worry, and I can do all of that talking." He was shocked. Not by her grabbing his arm and pulling him down, and not from her death grip she now had on his shoulders. It came from the realization he let himself get caught up in heartbreak thinking so much about it, when really it was miniscule compared to other things that deserve his concern.

She released his shoulders and getting right back into her gregarious ways, she excitedly talked away. "So I've come up with a plan to capture titans, with no casualties!" Levi sat there letting himself be indulged in Hange's plan. Normally he would refuse to sit through her tales, since she was infamous for taking large amounts of time explaining anything. But he laid down on his back and was able to just relax, allowing himself a change of company that he found in Hange.

* * *

 ** _The original draft for this chapter was actually a lot more different and shorter than this. Shorter, because I originally didn't have the scenes with Hange in there and I just thought she need to interact with Levi at least once this story (I'm not counting the first chapter), like geez I'm always having him hang out with Calle. And for the different part, it originally had a brutal accident planned, but I decided to use that later. I'm not too sure where I'll put it in, but I plan to use it. I'll have the next chapter out very soon within the next few days. It might even be tomorrow!_**

 _ **P.S Trying to write Levi having a crush AND keeping him in character is so hard for me! (IMHO I think he would be more aromantic than anything really)**_

 _ **A fav and review is always appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 5 - Farewell

_**Well I thought I would have got this out sooner but I guess not ^^; At least it's on time with the regular week update. Shorter chapter than normal, hope that's alright!**_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5**_ _ **Farewells**_ _ **Spring to Fall, Year 848**_

Nothing has changed much in the past year. The Survey Corps were still doing expeditions, getting flack for not accomplishing anything, arguing for funds, the usual. No one could predict how the last expedition could've gone though.

On the last expedition taken, it was populated by the new recruits of the 102nd trainees group. Being their first trip, it was time to see who would survive out beyond the walls. Three new recruits and a newly made squad leader were traveling in the left flank near the front. In the group was Calle as the leader, Petra, Auruo, and Byron as the newbies.

It was atrocious, more so than usual, half of the new recruits already dead. The expedition also ended with Calle severely traumatizing her spine and several cracked ribs, after hitting a tree. She was helped by Levi and gotten to an infirmary. The doctors believed she would need rest and she should recover, but her condition just got worst. She caught constant colds and phlegmy body rattling coughs, and didn't show any signs of getting better; she was soon excused to retire from all military activity.

Levi stood in Erwin's office, at the door that connected his bedroom to the office, afraid to go in and see Calle. He hasn't gone in there since Erwin requested for Calle to stay in his room, since her room has been given up for another squad leader. Who knows what she looks like now. The door swings open and he sees a very distressed and crying Petra. It only takes one look from her to say there is no hope for Calle, that her time is getting close. She shakes her head more tears spilling from her eyes, and runs off to wherever. Levi takes a deep breath and enters.

He walks into the warm room filled with flowers from soldiers, cadets, and people from Mitras. He stands at the door, hand still on the knob. He stares at the two people who haven't noticed him there yet. Erwin is there in the bed up against the headboard, holding her left hand, reading a book in his other hand. Calle is staring out her window to her right, a dazed dull look in her eyes.

Levi wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be at how Calle's condition looked, it was just how he imagined. Since she has been released due to her sickness, she hasn't cared to pamper herself as usual. Her auburn hair has grown out to stringy waves, just past her shoulders. Her amber eyes had dark deep circles under them. No makeup on her face showed how potent her freckles really were, and how she had paled considerably in the few months also, reminiscent of Petra.

She glanced around a little to find the short man standing by the door. Her face made a weak smile to him, her amber eyes still looking quite dead.

"Levi." Her voice had an inviting feel to it, causing him to walk forward hesitantly. He doesn't know how Erwin was able to stand seeing her so sick for so long. He wants to turn around and walk away from the pitiful looking girl. Erwin looked at Levi and gave him a small smile that mirrored Calle's. They looked like an old married couple sitting there, making a slight sharp stab in his heart.

Levi came to stand on the right side of her bed closest to Calle. "Calledora… How do you feel?"

"I feel… fine. Can't really say I'm miserable. It could be a bit worse." Her voice sounded surprisingly the same. Levi had expected her voice to sound hoarse and weak, but it still had her confidence in it.

"I wish I had come by sooner." Levi stared pitifully at her, ashamed he let his fear keep him away.

"It's okay, Levi. I'm not upset." She still smiled at him, "Just seeing and talking with you at least one time since you saved me is good enough." She patted the open space next to her as an invitation to the captain. Levi sat on the edge of the bed in his usual silence beside her. The three of them enjoyed the silence of the room to themselves for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Erwin sat at his desk completing paperwork. The sun outside was getting brighter as it rose above the building, letting all of its warm shimmering light in through the windows. A knock was beat on his office door, though he never looked up from his moving pen.

"Come in Levi." The only person to come during the lunch break to his office now was the mentioned captain. He has taken it upon himself to deliver Calle's lunch, as well as Erwin's, now. The door opened to reveal the shorty with a tray. Without a word, he placed Erwin's plate on his desk, and then began to the commander's bedroom.

"I believe she has just fallen asleep, leave it on the stand beside the bed so she can get it later." Levi gave a gruff hmph and opened the door. On the bed was Calle's figure turned away from him, wrapped up in blankets. He entered the room and set the tray on the stand. On his way here he was hoping to just sit and talk with her as normal.

Instead of leaving he sat on the bed and rested a hand on her shoulder. Though something to Levi felt… weird. Slightly nervous he turned Calle over so her face was seen. Her mouth was slightly agape and had an overall peaceful warm look on her face.

"Calle I fucking swear…" Levi tried to whisper a neutral stern voice, but ended up sounding panicked. Levi watched her and saw no rise or fall of her body. He put his hand underneath her nose trying to feel soft breathing. He felt nothing.

 _No_

He put his ear to her chest, and heard nothing.

 _No_

He pulled Calle's limp body into his own and held her for what seemed like eternity.

…

He set her back on the bed and tucked her in neatly. He cleared away stray hairs from her face and put her hands folded onto one another on top of her. Now she looked like she was just having a nice and beautiful nap. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Strangely he felt content, tired at the same time but mostly alright. He was expecting it to happen for the past few days now.

"Levi you were in there for some time…" Levi looked up at Erwin, who had been staring at the door since Levi didn't come straight out.

"Are you crying?" Levi was surprised at this question and lifted his hand to his damp cheeks. He hadn't noticed the leaks earlier. He looked back at Erwin, who gave him a knowing look. The commander's face was pale and had a dull look in his eyes. He got up with a shuddering sigh and walked to his bedroom door.

He looked at Levi when his hand was on the knob. Still keeping his commanding attitude he told Levi his orders "Go get the nurses to come here and tell them what's happened. Also get Squad 4, tell them what's happened also." He went into his room and gently shut the door.

Levi was heading towards the infirmary when he saw Petra going the opposite way with flowers.

"Good afternoon, Captain." Petra gave him a gentle smile despite the glare she got from Levi. She was about to pass him when he grabbed her arm.

"Cadet Ral, what are those flowers for?" He already knew the answer, but he had to have a reason to stop her from going to see her tragic cousin.

"They're for Calle, sir." Petra gave him a confused look, as to why he wondered who the flowers were for and why he stopped her. Levi looked at the flowers to see they were white carnations.

"Petra… Come walk with me, I need to do some errands." Petra slightly tugged at his grip. She just wanted to get the flowers to her destination. "It probably would be best if you didn't give those to Calle… just yet." He took a small, but audible gulp heard by the young cadet.

Then it hit her. He didn't glare at her earlier; it was a face of grief. Her eyes watered up fast and her face contorted with pain. "D-Did Calle…?" He nodded slowly and pulled her along the way she just came, while soft crying could be heard from her.

* * *

 ** _So now Calle has gone to rest, but this is not the end as there is one more chapter, an Epilogue of sorts._**

 ** _A fav and review are always appreciated!_**


	8. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

_**Ch. 6**_ ** _Epilogue Fall, Year 848_**

"Captain Levi… Are you not coming?" Petra was standing in Levi's doorway to his office. She had been walking by when she noticed the corporal's door, which is always closed, was wide open, "Her funeral in Mitras… It's today you know…" Levi was silent as he sat at his desk with his head on his hand. He wasn't doing any paperwork; he was just sitting there lost.

"…I know. You're not exactly dressed to go to a funeral?" He looked at Petra's attire, which was her normal Survey Corps uniform. She looked down at her wear and smiled gently.

"I wanted to wear this to… Honor her I guess… I don't really know. I talked to Squad Leader Hange and this is what everyone else is going to wear." They kept staring at each other, mild awkward tension between them. Petra sighed and leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms. She wanted to break this unnecessary tension that lies before them. "You should come, she would want you there. Commander Erwin and all of Squad 4 are going. You being there would complete it."

Levi continued to sit there, contemplating over if he should go or not. He believed he should pay his respects, but at the same time he never wanted to bid farewell to _her_. Petra seeing his turmoil decided to help him choose what to do.

"Very few if not mostly none of the soldiers get a funeral held for them. She was very lucky to have come from a noble family, because most families just can't afford it. What I'm trying to get across here is that this will probably be your only chance to visit and honor a soldier's funeral. Not the burning ritual we do, but something that won't be destructive. So if you can't handle going for her as a friend, then go for the soldier as a Captain."

Levi pondered some more over her words. _So many die here and some aren't even given a chance if their bodies aren't recovered. Simply put down as MIA, just like Isabel and Farlan…_

"Okay, I'll go," He got up from his desk and walked towards the now smiling Petra. "…and as a friend."

"Thank you." She turned and walked down the empty hallway with Levi in tow. As they walked, Levi looked at Petra's ginger bob of hair bouncing rhythmically up and down. It reminded him of _her_ hair when it grew out, he kept thinking if Petra turned around _her_ face would pop up instead. She was much too short to be _her_ though. She was about an inch shorter than him. At least she was around his height and didn't have to break his neck to look her level in the eyes.

 _I'm sure you'll find a pretty and nice girl that likes you. And is around your height._

The familiar words echoed in his mind and he called to Petra's attention. She slightly turned her head to acknowledge that she had heard him and kept walking.

"After we get back… Would you like to help me with some errands?" He kept his stare straight ahead. She was surprised at his offer and trying to fight off a blush.

"I would love to, Captain Levi."

"You can just call me Levi."

* * *

 ** _Well that's the end! Thanks to anyone who stuck around to read this. And if you are just screaming in your head for more, and just can't contain yourself because this story was THAT good... Fret not, for the sequel, "Seasons End" is coming out soon to a store (this account) near you. Hopefully I can get it relatively done within the next two weeks or so. See you all next time!_**


End file.
